


A Warm Breeze

by YetAnother



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, New Lore Compliant, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: Lux and Ezreal are young lovers in the woods. Janna takes interest.





	A Warm Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by my garbo friend and for once it's something soft and gentle and sweet.

The landscapes of Piltover were always Lux's favorite. The mixture of magic with the land, looking natural and beautiful. Like it was always meant to be. Like magic was always meant to flow beneath Runeterra's surface. Like it didn't nearly destroy their whole world before.

Lux sighs. She had been so close to enjoying the view. She feels a warm arm slung around her shoulders and turns her head to see Ezreal looking at her, a nervous smile hanging from his typically warm expression. "You good?" He asks

"Yup." She replies, smiling back at him as she tries to calm herself down. It was supposed to be a nice expedition out into the wilds of Piltover with Ezreal, a date under the guise of reconnaissance so their respective nations would think they're working.

It is nice to spend some time alone together, just the two of them, Lux thinks. It's rare for them. Ezreal is so often out in ruins, exploring forgotten parts of Runeterra, and Lux is off fighting for her nation.

They both need a vacation every once in a while, and time to work on their burgeoning relationship. The attraction had been immediate when they met, but the relationship so far has been chaste and sweet. Love letters sent from wild and dangerous locations that only reach their destination about half of the time.

Ezreal kisses Lux's soft cheek as he unwraps his arm from her shoulder, instead reaching down to hold her hand. He brings it up to his mouth to press his lips to the back of her hand, looking into her eyes as he sweetly murmurs, "No need to be nervous. I'll treat you well."

She sighs dreamily and leans forward to kiss him. The kiss is tender, soft lips just barely pressing together with kind affection.

A cold breeze gushes past them and they both shiver, Lux huddling close to Ezreal for warmth. "It's getting late. Perhaps we should set up camp?" She suggests, looking out at the setting sun just barely visible past the canopy of tall trees surrounding them.

"That's a good idea." Ezreal agrees.

 

Camp is relatively simple to set up, both being experts at surviving in the wilderness. They sit, huddled together next to their dying fire. The hour is late, but Lux doesn't want to leave Ezreal's side. Still, she finds herself yawning, close to dozing off.

"I think it's time we sleep." Ezreal suggests, readying himself to stand.

"I want to stay cuddled with you, though." She whines.

Ezreal seems nervous for a moment and chews on his lip, then gives Lux a bashful smile. "We can zip our sleeping bags together." He suggests.

Lux's cheeks blush at the suggestion, but she's nodding her head in agreement anyways. They lay down their bag and zip them up together before turning away from each other to change into their sleepwear. Lux is very careful to keep her gaze firmly away, but she can feel Ezreal's glance linger on her back.

They finally crawl into their makeshift bed together, arms gently wrapping around each other as Lux rests her head against Ezreal's chest. His heartbeat is quick, betraying his nerves at such an intimate sleeping position. The sound isn't terribly soothing and Lux decides to rearrange herself so instead she's resting her head on their shared pillow, looking Ezreal in the eyes.

He's biting his lip again, nervous and flushing as his eyes take in all of Lux. Her pajamas aren't particularly scandalous or revealing, but they are soft and he continuously runs his hand up and down her back. Lux makes a quiet sound of contentment and Ezreal blushes harder, his hand stopping at the small of her back and pressing her closer to him.

The action brings her hips against his and she can feel the erection starting to form in his pajama pants. He leans forward to press his lips against hers, a bit harder than the previous kisses they shared, but then he just keeps his lips there, unmoving and nervous.

Lux kisses him back, gentle and sweet, until eventually he relaxes enough to kiss her with a gentle vigor. The hand not pressing against Lux's back comes up to gently pet her hair. Lux decides to be bold and takes a hesitant lick at Ezreal's mouth, but he just scrunches his mouth further shut, suddenly shy. She pulls back and kisses all over Ezreal's face, trying to bring him out of this sudden shyness.

Ezreal's arm tightens against her back, once again bumping their hips together and they both make a soft sound at the electric sensation that runs up their backs. "I- I'm sorry." Ezreal says quietly.

"It's okay. We can..." Lux stops to swallow the lump in her throat. "We can keep going." She whispers, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She doesn't want this to stop, if anything, she wants to see how far it can go.

A warm breeze flows through the forest and combined with the heat of the situation and her embarrassment, Lux really just wants to remove her clothes to cool down. Of course, with Ezreal right next to her, she doubts that option will help to cool anything down.

Still, struck by a sudden boldness she finds herself removing her shirt, allowing her small, perky breasts to be exposed to the warm night breeze. Ezreal stares, eyes wide and flush creeping down his neck. His dick gives an impressive twitch as he reaches out to touch.

Her breasts are soft, and fit perfectly in Ezreal's palms. "You're beautiful." He whispers, in awe. Ezreal runs his hands up and down her chest, taking in her soft skin and gentle whimpers of pleasure. "You look like an angel." He admires, taking in all of her pale form.

He leans his head down to kiss right over her heart, which is beating as fast as a rabbit's, before he moves to lick at one of her nipples.

She makes a loud, surprised keen and all around them they can hear the noise of shuffling bushes and sleepy animals. "Maybe... Try to keep quiet?" Ezreal suggests. "There's a lot of wildlife in these forests."

Lux nods and looks around for any sources of danger, but the only animal she sees is a bright blue bird, sitting in a nearby tree, seemingly watching them. Lux pushes that out of her mind. The bird will lose interest if they stay quiet.

"It might be kind of hard, I've never... Done anything like this." Lux confesses.

"Me either." Ezreal says, "But I'm glad to be doing this with you. If you wanna stop at any point, just say so, okay?"

"Okay." Lux says, but she doesn't want it to stop. Her chest feels so warm whenever she's around Ezreal. His letters always make her smile. She thinks about him constantly. She knows it's love that fills her heart, and she wants to show it to him. To let him truly understand how she feels.

So she slinks deeper into the sleeping bag, pushes Ezreal flat on his back, and pulls Ezreal's pants to his knees. His cock springs up, hard and interested in where this is going. Ezreal lets out a small wheeze, already overwhelmed despite nothing happening. His cock is a lot like its owner, skinny and not terribly tall, but Lux finds it cute and adores the small smattering of dark blond hairs around the base.

Lux gently wraps her hand around the phallus and Ezreal lets out a strangled whimper, unused to anybody's hand but his own. She slowly slides it down and back up and Ezreal huffs a bit.

"You need to, uh, hold it a bit tighter than that." He instructs, reaching down to tighten her hold and guide her hand. Soon she gets the hang of it and he's leaning back, sighing with pleasure. "Tha-that's pretty good, but.. It's a bit dry and-"

He's cut off with a strangled moan when she leans down to take him into her mouth. He clasps both hands over his mouth to smother his noises as she inexpertly bobs up and down on his cock, sucking and licking as much as she can. To Ezreal, it's definitely the best feeling ever, and it's not long until he's close to orgasm. "I'm gonna... Um..." He tries to stutter out, and then she's pulling off with a quiet 'pop'.

He groans in displeasure at the denial, but it's cut off as he watches her wriggle out of her pajama pants. He's quick to fully undress too, and soon they're just staring at each other, taking in the full sight of the other's bodies.

Ezreal mentally retracts the earlier 'angel' statement, Lux is clearly far beyond that. She's a goddess of beauty, her light dusting of golden hair on her body giving her a glow even in the dim moonlight. She is a beacon of beauty and hope and all that is good in the world. Ezreal intends to say this, but all his mouth can manage to form is a strangled, "Wow." Lux blushes from the dazed compliment anyways.

"You're so handsome." She says, taking in his lean body. Ezreal doesn't have large muscles or a lot of body hair, but his stomach is flat and toned and it's clear he takes good care of himself.

They stay there for a while, looking at each other, both too nervous to take the next step. Then Lux is climbing onto Ezreal's lap as she leans down to kiss him, her confidence surging as she licks against his lips and this time he lets her in. They both clumsily play with each other's tongues and explore the others mouth for a while, until finally Lux pulls away so they both can breath.

After they catch their breaths she pulls herself up onto her knees so she can get a proper look under her. She grabs Ezreal's erection and presses it to her vagina. Ezreal whines lowly in his throat at just the feeling of pressing against her soft vulva.

"Ezreal..." She breaths out his name to get his attention. He looks up at her and their gazes connect. "I love you." She says.

Ezreal smiles, big and goofy. "I love you too, Lux." He responds.

Then she's slowly sinking down on him, covering her mouth to muffle her loud gasps at the unusual intrusion. Ezreal is panting, little, "I love you."'s being whispered in between each breath.

It's a slow pace they find themselves in, and the hand not covering Lux's mouth finds itself intertwining fingers with Ezreal's hand.

It's a beautiful moment, and Lux can't help but feel so incredibly happy as she gently fucks herself on Ezreal's dick.

It's also a very short moment.

Ezreal clamps a hand around his mouth as he bucks his hips once, twice, and he's done.

Lux slowly pulls off of him and returns to his side as his eyes grow closed with drowsiness. "That was awesome." He sleepily murmurs.

Lux doesn't feel sleepy at all. "It was nice." She says, because it was. She really enjoyed that, as short as it was, but she's all hot and bothered now, ready to go for a lot longer. "Do you think you'd be up for-" But then Ezreal is snoring soundly. "Oh."

An airy chuckle catches her attention. Sitting in the tree, in the spot of the bird she saw earlier, is a beautiful woman, with flowing white hair and pointed ears. She is nude, and not a single stray bit of body hair mars her gorgeous body. "That's the price you pay for sleeping with a virgin." She teases.

"Were you watching?" Lux asks, suddenly feeling very self-conscious as she crosses her arm over her chest to cover her naked breasts. The mysterious woman had quite large breasts, and Lux couldn't find herself looking anywhere but at them.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to see such pretty young lovers?" The woman says, finally floating down onto the ground from her spot on the tree. "Though I must admit, I was mostly interested in you."

Lux curled in on herself a bit, worried about this whole situation. "Well, the show is over, so..."

"Ah, but it looks like only one actor has taken his bow. The leading lady still demands attention." The woman laughs. "Might I suggest, perhaps, a stand-in, if only for one scene?"

"But... My heart belongs to Ezreal." Lux weakly fights.

"It is a good thing, then," The woman gestures and suddenly warm winds are pulling Lux out of her sleeping bag and gently placing her atop it. "That I am not asking for that." The woman kneels between Lux's legs and leans forward, placing a warm kiss on Lux's wet vulva.

Lux lets out a shuddering moan as the woman places kiss after kiss on Lux's pussy. "But I... Don't even know you." Lux says, though no fight is in her.

The woman stops her affectionate ministrations to smile up at Lux. "The people of Runeterra have named me Janna." Then she returns to her work, kissing and licking at Lux's soft pussy.

Lux doesn't have time to process where she's heard that name before Janna is sticking a slick tongue into her vagina and she has to cover her mouth to keep from screaming her pleasure. Lux's legs wrap tight around Janna's neck as she continues her work, each thrust of her tongue bringing Lux closer and closer to the edge until she's cumming with a muffled moan, a small amount of wet fluid filling Janna's mouth, which she quickly swallows down.

Janna gives a few more gentle licks to Lux's quivering, oversensitive pussy as she tries to calm her breathing down.

Janna smiles pleasantly up at Lux. "There, better now?" She asks.

"I, um..." Lux is flushed and dazed. "I'd feel better if..." Again, her confidence surges. "If I could return the favor."

Janna's eyebrows rise as she smirks in amusement. "Such a sweet girl you are. As you wish. How do you want me?"

"Please, um..." Lux can feel her confidence draining. "Sitonmyface!" She gets out, in a rush.

Janna lets out another airy chuckle as she climbs up Lux's body, until her thighs are on either side of Lux's head. Lux's hands come up to cup Janna's sizable bottom and she sticks out her tongue to take a tentative taste.

It's almost sweet, and just very slightly bitter. She tries a more confident lick and Janna lets out a pleased hum. Lux keeps licking, bending her neck up to really shove her face into Janna's pussy. The air spirit soon finds herself rutting forward, grinding against Lux's face as she enjoys the pleasure of Lux's tongue.

When Lux suddenly sucks on her clit, she cums with a quiet moan, bucking her hips just slightly and getting all of Lux's lower face wet.

Lux kisses Janna's vagina very sweetly before lowering her head, signalling their time is over. Janna stands on her unsteady legs and smiles sweetly down at her. "I had quite a wonderful time with you. If you ever wish to play again, simply call my name to the wind." Janna says.

"T-thank you..." Lux whispers, suddenly shy again after all that happened. Janna giggles and then with a small gust of wind, she's gone.

Lux sighs in contentment. She turns her head to look at Ezreal, only to find his eyes wide open and staring at her, that awed expression back on his face. "That... Was so hot!" He exclaims.

Lux laughs a little, relieved at his positive reaction. Then she kisses him. "I love you, Ezreal."

"I love you too!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not care for this request. I can't believe I finally got out of my writing slump only because I wanted to get this done and out of my life as fast as possible. Done in a few hours, will be forgotten in less.


End file.
